(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid crystal display cell, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display cell with excellent flexibility and offering a nice display with clarity and lightness.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, transparent sheets for liquid crystal cells have been made of glass. However, since glass is not flexible, the disadvantage of such transparent sheets is that they are easily broken if curved. For this reason, it has been impossible to prepare large-sized and/or curved display. In order to overcome this disadvantage, there was proposed a technique in the Japanese patent application laying-open publication No. 35325/1980, according to which a biaxial oriented polyester film was employed instead of glass. Nevertheless, colored stripes caused by the interference of light on the display, if obliquely looked at, make unavailable a clear displayed pattern. As for a large-sized and/or curved liquid crystal display cell, the viewer is to watch the edge of the display in the oblique direction necessarily and the disadvantage is that, because of colored stripes on the edge, such a large-sized and/or curved cell cannot be prepared. Furthermore, there was proposed another technique in the Japanese patent application laying-open publication No. 173816/1982 according to which a uniaxial oriented polyester film was used to eliminate these disadvantages. However, such a transparent film is still not free from disadvantages in that the inferior heat-resistance of the film causes the cell to deform and that a clear display is unavailable because the transparency of the film is low. In other words, there has not been known a liquid crystal display cell as disclosed according to the present invention with excellent flexibility and offering a nice display with clarity and lightness.